No Heart
No Heart is a keyblade wielder and one of the major antagonists of Kingdom Hearts SOS. He is the mastermind behind most plots and is the master of Vanitas, Nequa and Aux. Biography Unknown Story 'Chapter 7' While referred to many times prior, No Heart makes his debut appearance in Chapter 7. As Nequa and Aux are waiting, Vanitas shows up and begins to argue with Aux. When Vanitas questions about the letter that he assumed Aux left in Deep Jungle and who would have the nerve to blow up their planning. At this comment, No Heart appears and tells Vanitas that he would. He then comes into view, throwing Eraqus's unconscious body onto the ground. When Vanitas asks what he's playing at, No Heart replies saying that only children and fools play games. He plans. Vanitas then questions No Heart's plans, asking how he is supposed to be complete with Ventus in Dreamland. No Heart responds to this by telling Vanitas that in order to become whole, he must fight Ventus when the both of them are at their fullest strength, and that his plan is the quickest way for Vanitas to reach that strength. After Nequa says that there isn't going to be a fight in disappointment, No Heart tells her that there is simply no time for fighting as there is much to be done. Noting that Vanitas had failed his mission, he then sends Aux and Nequa to complete that same mission and Vanitas to find a princess of heart. After Vanitas and Nequa leaves No Heart then pulls Aux aside to tell him that he has kept the mission hidden from him simply because it doesn't effect his end plan, and that he is the most trusted of the three. He then tells him to keep an eye out for Nequa, as she can't be trusted. After Aux leaves, No Heart simply says, "when things don't go as planned...You adapt." 'Chapter 12' No Heart appears in this chapter talking to Vanitas in the realm of darkness. He informs Vanitas that now due to time traveling capabilities, the opportunity to gain more princesses of light has increased. Because they can travel to any point in time, there are much more than just seven princesses of light that can be collected. As Vanitas gets extremely irritated with No Heart, he then reassures Vanitas that reuniting him and Ventus is all part of his master plan, only for Vanitas to continue to be annoyed and Aux and Nequa appear bringing along a defeated Master Xehanort. When No Heart sees the fallen master, he asks what took them so long, only for Nequa to state that he was really tough to take down. As Xehanort questions why Vanitas had betrayed him, No Heart simply interrupts and states that he just informed Vanitas of all of the failures that Master Xehanort has made. He then proceeds to inform Master Xehanort that while he may have done the research, it had ended up being poorly executed on multiple accounts. No Heart states that he has taken Xehanort's plan and perfected it to the point where there is no possible way it can fail. As Xehanort chuckles and tells him that those are the words of an inexperienced man, No Heart doesn't reply to this at all. No Heart then orders Aux and Vanitas to send Master Xehanort to cryo-chamber. Nequa then asks if it is her turn to play, only for No Heart to respond that she can't play too roughly. As she leaves joyfully, No Heart wonders what actually goes through her head, and denoting her as deranged. No Heart does not appear for the rest of Chapter 12. 'Chapter 17' No Heart appears in this chapter while Vanitas and Aux seem to be at each others throats ready to strike each other down with their keyblades. He walks into the scene simply yelling the word enough. He then says that the two of them shall not bicker like children while there is much work to be done, and that Xehanort shall be treated as he instructs him to be. No Heart then tells the two that they have jobs that need to be done. When Vanitas asks about Nequa, No Heart simply states that if she hadn't returned by this time than she had failed in her objective. He then goes on to say how the Horned King's herald had failed him as well and goes on about how they only have one of the four princesses that they should have by now. When Vanitas complains that they would have this job done easily already if he would just let them go all out against the protagonists. No Heart responds by saying fine, to which Vanitas restates shocked. No Heart elaborates saying that they have permission to go all out and that they should return with a princess of heart or not at all. After Vanitas leaves, No Heart turns to Aux and tells him that he doesn't want Aux talking to Xehanort anymore and to reseal him up. After Aux says that this isn't a problem, No Heart responds by saying that that is good and that the Order should now be off of their trail for the time being. He finishes by saying that he has an old wizard that he needs to go and pay a visit to. 'Chapter 21' No Heart appeared in this chapter while Vanitas was mocking the fact that a petite girl was a part of their biggest threat, only to tell him not to underestimate them. When Vanitas asked him why he kept appearing out of nowhere, No Heart told him that a good planner always had things down to the second. He then reprimended Nequa, telling her that he said he would take on The Order of his own accord. After a short exchange of No Heart questioning Nequa's loyalties, she told him that he was the reason he had gotten this far, and that both of their strategies were towards the same endgame. No Heart not saying anymore on the matter caused Vanitas to go on an outrage, only for No Heart to blast him against a wall. He then revelead to everyone that he had the power to trace every step they had taken and was able to easily regulate their power. After causing Vanitas to submit, he told the group to prepare for the invasion on Central Haven. He later appeared at the very end of the chapter, alongside Master Krowley and Aux. It was there that it was revealed that Master Krowley had been working with him all along, and that he still had plans yet for Seiza and would keep him alive for now. Part 1 Epilogue No Heart is shown talking alongside Krowley as part of the Epilogue, "Pieces That Are Still In Play." The man seems to believe that everything is going according to plan, not even surprised that Vanitas had defected from him. Attempting to break through DJ's Lockdown on files in the Order's database. While he seemed fairly assured in his plans so far, he stated that with DJ still having the time belt, it could prove issues that not even he would be able to foresee. After recieving a message from DJ, No Heart seemed relatively unfazed by the warning, and told former Master Krowley that there was no need to worry. While the Krowley was fuming mad at the man, he simply dismissed himself from the old order's throne room, leaving Krowley to his devices. Personality No Heart is a fairly logical person. He seems to always be thinking ahead and planning to fit the current situation. He is known to simply change and adapt his thinking to the current situation. He appears to be a patient and calm man, as he does not seem to lose his temper under Vanitas's antagonizing remarks. However, due to his immense strength, he is a fairly confident man who doesn't believe that he is capable of failing in his mission. Appearance No Heart, like his three apprentices, is completely covered in armor. For leg wear he seems to wear black chain mail down to his knees that breaks off into bluish silver leg plating. At knee of this leg plating there a two large silver metal objects, similar in appearance to that of the nobody insignia, jutting up and out. He wears black shoes with the same insignia going across the top of them. For whatever reason, he appears to wear two silver belts on his waist. His torso is covered in the same bluish silver armor, and on either breast he has silver breast plates with the same insignia as before between them, going across his center. His shoulders appear to have the same colored armor on his shoulder, for the rest of his arm being covered in gigantic bluish silver sleeves. On No Heart's right shoulder he appears to have some sort of white fur jutting off of it, and on his left shoulder he has four golden spikes that resemble half a crown shape. On No Heart's fingers, he has silver sharp plating. No Heart wears a bluish silver metal mask on his face, and wears a golden crown atop his head. Trivia *No Heart was originally a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, the last one of the Mirage Arena. As opposed to SOS, No Heart was simply a fight and had no dialogue or personality whatsoever. *